


【卡黄/原设ABO】门后

by kurobanana



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurobanana/pseuds/kurobanana
Summary: 真是漂亮的自掘坟墓。
Relationships: Li Yitong/Huang Tingting
Kudos: 40





	【卡黄/原设ABO】门后

墙上精致石英钟的指针缓缓指向一点三十分。

算算时间差不多该服用抑制剂，李艺彤走向并不属于自己的宽大办公桌，熟练用钥匙解锁暗格。不大抽屉里规整收纳与这间偌大总裁办公室并不相称的物件：数瓶贴着“alpha用口服抑制片”标签的玻璃容器以及一盒早已被使用不少的增量装加大码安全套。

瓶罐碰撞的清脆叮咚声、纯白扁平药片被轻轻一分为二的软质咔嚓声、清水滑过喉管时肌肉收紧的吞咽声......室内死寂被零碎响动搅起些许波澜，尔后复归深潭般幽静。

一如既往的眩晕袭上大脑，胃袋像是被一只手狠狠捏住。被虚弱支配的李艺彤抿紧嘴唇，抵抗几乎与抑制剂同时生效的恶心。很遗憾第二性别健康委员会的科学家们暂未发现无副作用的抑制剂，所有alpha与omega服药后都会经受持续时常因人而异的剧烈不适。身体像烂泥瘫软在皮质座椅上，她盯着天花板出神。唯独眼前白炽灯让人联想起那时手术台上的灼目冷光。

手术。这个词让她极为不快。

呕吐感凭空增添几分，喉头厌恶地重重滚动。无意识摩挲后颈处，原本粗糙硬痂数月前早已脱落，皮肉沿着缝合针线生长愈合，最终留下蜈蚣般蜿蜒疤痕。那耻辱痕迹似乎在发烫，几乎要灼伤手指，不断提醒自己这个alpha是多么可笑。一双漆黑眼眸明暗不定，她第无数次开始厌恶自己被命运捉弄的人生，想法却在某个节点戛然而止。

是了，没有那场手术，自己也不会来这间公司任职，更不会遇见她——

再度睁开的双眼中悔恨无影无踪，取而代之的是狂热痴迷与执着。光是想到那人的脸庞就足以让烦躁不安内心平静，勾起上扬的嘴角似乎是针对她的条件反射。药物副作用渐渐消退，李艺彤勉强站起身在落地镜前反复确认妆容。卸下口红的同时不忘用棉签小心揩去眼角在反胃时溢出的小滴生理性泪水。

门把被轻轻按下后弹回，末尾落锁时的金属声无疑是一种信号。踏进房间的人满脸疲惫，双腿打抖尽力维持摇摇欲坠的身体。漂亮却泛起大量血丝的眼角看似源自过劳，尤其是发生在以工作狂出名的黄总经理身上更加不足为奇。不过只有身为秘书的李艺彤知道，那不过是生理期的正常反应罢了。说得更准确点，是omega的发情期。

“黄总，您回来了。准备工作已经完成，我随时可以开始。”李艺彤转过身露出满分真挚笑容，毫无攻击性的温顺以至于让人想起某种小动物。接过稍厚西装外套挂上衣帽架，alpha的灵敏嗅觉闻到外套隐约传来带有体温的湿润檀香，对于黄总身体状态了如指掌的她稍稍有些吃惊。omega的发情严重程度很容易通过气味分辨：干燥轻微的信息素气味属于典型发情早期，越是湿热浓烈的气味越说明发情早已持续多时。往日发情期绝没有如此早，到底发生了什么？

“嗯，快点。”黄婷婷对下属的热情无动于衷，寡淡回应似乎是从牙缝中挤出来。跟以铁面严厉闻名、让所有员工又恨又怕的自己正相反，李艺彤对谁都极为亲近友好，再加上alpha的身份，是公司内当之无愧的人气王。可是热切下的那份疏离拘谨唯有自己看得一清二楚。真相当然有些残酷：人见人爱的李秘书，其实只是个“残缺”的alpha。可她在私人场合面对自己仍一副积极欢快模样，从来没有展露过除此之外的任何情绪。

黄婷婷不甚在意下属究竟抱有何种居心，也并未制止她以过度礼貌的方式称呼自己。她们之间始终只有因利益而生的肉体关系可言，就算难得闲暇时偶尔会讲讲玩笑话解闷，一到这种时刻两人都会心照不宣地让距离回归原点。

她费力抬手打下顶灯开关，眼前的李艺彤顿时只剩一个动作着的模糊轮廓。为应对“身体突发状况”而特别加装隔音设备的办公室内响起窸窸窣窣宽衣解带声音，没有一人浪费时间讲多余话语。

察觉到最近数次发情逐渐有密集且提早趋势，黄婷婷时隔许久再次为第二性别烦恼起来。她一心只想将手头每件事都做得完美无缺，但不争气的身体却是通往成功的最大阻碍。且不说针对omega的种种社会偏见，服下抑制剂后翻江倒海般长久晕眩已经足够让她失去工作能力。背景清白、因意外事故脖颈遭受重创的李艺彤是她物色到的最佳人选，于是出手大方赞助耗资不菲的高难度手术。奄奄一息的alpha勉强捡回一条命，作为代价永远失去颈后百分之八十的腺体；这意味着她再也无法产生信息素、无法主动发情，甚至做不到永久标记任何omega。醒转后的alpha沉默接受救命恩人提出的丰厚薪水，于是便有了现在的李秘书。比起秘书或许更像是管家，服侍生活起居自然不在话下。但重中之重仍是定期安抚总经理的身体，就像此刻一样。

李艺彤自后方凑近黄婷婷，直截了当拨开碍事发丝吻上渐渐升温的腺体。用舌头一遍遍舔舐爱抚，仿佛在宽慰它很快就能纾解欲望。尽管嗅觉依旧灵敏，身体感度却已经迟钝到需要大量接触omega信息素才能正常性兴奋。轻轻挺动腰部，让逐渐有抬头趋势的下身腺体在对方滑嫩臀部肌肤上磨蹭。柔软触感让她无论多少次都满意地喟叹出声，腺体头部淌出的滴滴清液随着节奏被胡乱涂抹上臀瓣，便于摩擦的滑腻让动作变本加厉快速起来。黄婷婷身体一僵，这异样地引人遐想接下来的“正餐”，令本就急切的蜜穴又是一阵抽搐。

“停下。”她的喉咙被情欲折磨得有些干涩。

“非常抱歉，黄总。”李艺彤触电般迅速退开，走向办公桌，“您稍等。”随后从暗格抽屉中取出撕开正方塑料包装，将里面湿滑乳胶套熟练戴在彻底兴奋的腺体上。选购的是以速战速决为目的、最大化alpha快感的超薄款，黄婷婷对于节约时间的执着可见一斑。并不是为了获得身心满足，做爱的理由仅仅是让发情期不再干扰正常生活。结果就是性事就如同由她经手的工作一般公事公办，拥有既定的流程。

李艺彤坐在面前沙发椅上，腿间的硬挺正对着跨坐在自己身上的omega。明明应该占据主导权的alpha被允许做的事也就到此为止，而约束其狂躁本能的自然是最初服下那精确控制用量的半片抑制药物：既能够保证被动发情的alpha不会失去控制，同时大大降低性能力以确保所有事情在一发内解决。那平时总握着钢笔的骨节分明手指此时正夹着粗长性器根部，努力将前端指引向渴求它的部位。今天的黄总似乎过于疲倦，试了好几次都不得法，反而弄得花瓣不停摩擦腺体。烦躁地用另一只手拨弄湿润花瓣撑开穴口，腰身配合下沉，总算让冠头部分微微嵌入软肉中。

这样的距离下鼻尖都快触到对方发丝，起初还能闻见若隐若现香波甜味，直到进入刹那空气被铺天盖地檀香占据。混有木质气息中性信息素在omega中十分罕见，发情时则会额外染上与其格格不入的引诱香气。眼前场景对于李艺彤来说香艳得过分：骑乘位的omega低垂眼帘专注看向交合处，禁欲严肃模样与开会演讲时无异，可身体却做着淫荡不堪的事。无需前戏润滑，腺体顺着泛滥水液被软肉缓慢吸进穴内。脸上隐忍表情逐渐绷不住，被彻底填满时不禁仰起脖子露出抵抗与满足交织的诱人神情。喉结上下滚动一阵，落在那上面的阴影似乎都轻微颤抖，在他人眼里有种别样色情。性器在紧窄穴道中被吮得越发坚硬，充血冠头死死顶住最深处娇嫩生殖腔口，惹得omega控制不住打了个激灵。

黄总每次都是这样，最里面被碰一下就立刻不行了。李艺彤沉默地想。处于被动方的她并没有像黄婷婷想象得那样乖巧，性事时暗自将omega每处敏感烂熟于心。最初认为只是鬼使神差，毕竟两人绝不可能“普通地”做爱；可随着心中感情日渐失控，这毋庸置疑变成一项令人极度兴奋满足的活动。昏暗光线下她不着痕迹地扫了一眼半解衬衫中裸露出的款式保守内衣，很快将视线撇开。黄婷婷不喜欢被盯着看，这点她很清楚。身体紧紧相连的两人视线始终从未相交，产生奇异荒诞割裂感。

外面迫于黄总高压政策正焦头烂额的员工们只顾埋头苦干，却怎么也想不到一墙之隔的经理办公室内会是如此光景。起初员工之间还会窃窃私语这位总经理神神秘秘，加厚纯黑墙壁以及强力电子门锁看起来十分像是要干坏事，然而一个月后他们连闲聊的时间都没有了。

黄婷婷咬紧下唇，借助椅子扶手尽力抬高腰部。带来满足的物什一寸寸离开身体的感觉并不好受，褶皱甚至违反自己意志似地去挽留缠绕。到快要完全退出时已经不剩几分力气，带着上身重量疲沓地狠狠一坐到底。

“唔啊......”

穴内一瞬间塞得极满，连最初未曾吃进还露在外面的一小截此时都完整吞入。体液被挤压的噗嗤水声几乎与甜美呻吟同时响起。这次插得比刚才深许多，性器刮着皱褶挺进再沉重顶撞脆弱深处，已经轻微顶开生殖腔的入口。还未准备好的柔嫩腔口显然受不了刺激，立刻汩汩泄出蜜液痉挛着抽紧，却导致更像是有第二张嘴在深处含吮前端。

“不准动。”听见身下alpha呼吸陡然急促，她命令道。接着再度抬动腰胯重复方才累人步骤。虽然发情致使身体热烈迎合，但脑海中并未有关于性的丁点念头，相反却只想早点结束才好避免影响工作。两人都心知肚明比起做爱这更像是利用对方身体自慰，只因为让情潮止歇的必要条件——标记必须发生在alpha与omega高潮之后。

接二连三顶弄让人飘飘欲仙，这是她认为唯一不那么糟的环节。习惯那份充实感后疲倦身体也不知道从何生出力气，不断加快吞吃频率和力度，到最后几乎像是以肉穴去猛力撞击。每撞一下思维似乎就断开一阵，实实在在的快感不断从结合处传来，整个下半身因为既急迫又舒服而绷紧。似乎察觉到即将到来的什么，被碾磨许久的生殖腔口终于怯怯张开做好迎接准备。穴肉紧紧贴合那根粗壮腺体的曲线，毫无缝隙的挤压下仿佛能感到它在轻微跳动。每一处褶皱都在渴求地舔吻，难以抑制般规律蠕动着越吸越紧。

檀香已经到了灌进鼻腔化不开的浓稠地步，湿润得仿佛能从空气中捻出水来。信息素急切寻找与之匹配的另一半却扑了个空，在室内四处茫然扩散。李艺彤察觉腰侧膝盖阵阵夹紧，无言地集中精力于下身。最近omega身体的敏感度不明缘由提高许多，连从前的一半时间都无法坚持。像今天这样很快就去了的话，留给自己的时间也被迫缩短。黄总肯定不希望自己半天没结束浪费时间，只能尽力提早释放。脑海中熟练地妄想她在自己身下承欢时的动人媚态，那双漂亮桃花眼会不会含情脉脉盯着自己，那鲜艳唇瓣、洁白牙齿会不会磕碰着婉转念出自己名字呢？将既是恩人又是上司的她当作配菜确实会有些许罪恶感，可因此带来的背德愧疚每每令身体兴奋不已。

那边的黄婷婷剧烈颤抖着给了自己最后一记深而急的狠插，浑身无力倒在李艺彤怀里。趁势挤进生殖腔的巨大冠头被倾泄而出滚烫花液淋个正着，使alpha几乎在同一时间达到高潮。腺体根部开始膨胀，不多时便将花穴入口处撑得大开，好在充足润滑使得整个过程不会撕裂般疼痛，反而在极致充盈感上更添一笔。下身被牢牢卡死，哪怕一丁点额外动作都会牵动瘤状的结，性器之间紧密结合在alpha释放完毕之前都不会消解。腺体比先前更硬几分，不知疲倦持续将一股股热烫精华全数射在乳胶套内。湿软不堪的生殖腔没能尝到专属alpha液体，失望而徒劳地拼命挤压吸弄顶端试图榨取。高热即使隔着一层障碍仍然烫得内壁不自觉绞紧，欲火隐约复燃。

李艺彤是个年轻的alpha，结通常维持十五分钟以上才会消退，这期间当然还有其他事情要完成。黄婷婷好不容易恢复一丝力气，以不会扯痛下体的姿势支撑起身。侧过头撩开墨色长发，露出如同瓷器一般的雪白光洁后颈主动送上前。

面前轻微肿起的小块肌肤散发诱人檀香，正突突跳动着。无须多言，李艺彤从善如流地咬开它，犬齿深深刺进许久方才离开。若是普通alpha此刻只需注入信息素就大功告成，而失去信息素的她只能依靠长时间物理侵入omega后颈腺体来勉强达成近似短时标记的效果。微苦白檀木气息留存唇齿间，半晌后才能品出隐藏于克制印象之下的柔和甜味。信息素与其主人简直如出一辙，平日里给人以庄重凛然观感，一到发情时那份不可侵犯却都变成甜腻暗示与引诱。

刺耳电话铃声突然响彻办公室内，一下掩盖过疲惫喘息。黄婷婷扭过身子去够手机，途中还是不小心牵动鼓胀的结，又让娇声轻吟溢出唇畔。她有些懊丧地深深呼吸，努力让声音听起来与日常无异才按下接听键。

“嗯，没问题。...现在不用，等一下的例会上汇报给我。报表三天之内要做出来......”

是工作电话。

她仍双腿分开跨坐在alpha身上，眉梢眼角全是刚刚性爱残留的媚意，脸上不正常潮红久久无法褪去。下身还乖顺含着释放中的胀大性器，灼热一定折磨得她不太好受。可脸上那副工作时认真神情又丝毫没有破绽，只有进入她的alpha才知道冷静外表下的巨大动摇。为了平复躁动而绷紧全身只会让穴肉纠缠得更起劲，于是从结合处传来的快感很快变成双份。

要是现在动腰顶一下会怎么样？诡异大胆想法出现在李艺彤脑海，又被理智迅速否决。

根部的结逐渐缩小，撑至极限的穴口终于得以解放，颤抖着缩起红肿花瓣。性事进入尾声，omega急不可耐拔高腰身好让发软腺体从里面退出。它在穴内插得太久，再继续下去那本就薄弱的标记恐怕就要压制不住欲望。

性器“啵”的一声彻底拔出，随之而来的是失去阻塞而肆意流下淌湿腿部的大量蜜液，连椅子与地板都沾上不少。李艺彤从一旁木柜取出干毛巾递给黄婷婷一条，两人在熟悉的黑暗沉默中各自清理身体。取下坠满体液的安全套，熟练地打了个结然后扔进专用垃圾箱；换好西服后接着擦干皮质坐椅和地面；最终打开灯光以及强力室内空气循环系统，驱逐漫天檀香与淫靡体液的浑浊气息。当李秘书把这一切收拾停当时，黄总已经变回先前完美无缺的形象，抱着档案夹一言不发踏出门前往会议室。

“黄总，请等一下。”

直挺挺站在原地，她只轻微侧过脸颊示意继续说话。李艺彤一脸人畜无害纯良笑容，快步走上前摆弄几下黄婷婷的西装领口。“被别人看到就不好了。”这样说着，将一根栗色的长而微卷发丝拿给她看——这毫无疑问是属于李艺彤的。

眼神也太好了点，应该是之前亲密接触时无意间落在那里的。黄婷婷低声咕哝着谢谢，自己也不明白心中不安从何而来。

三点了，时间过的真快。痴迷目光一路粘着她的背影直至完全消失在走廊尽头，李艺彤眯起眼睛想。

  
“呼唔——呜！怎么会这样、糟糕.....”黄婷婷瘫倒在地，不受控制抽搐的手掌根本无力撑起身体。双眼直直盯紧大开的办公室门，犹如脖颈狠掐般的窒息感使她眼冒金星。肢体末端泛起冰冷麻痹，额前汗液早已滚落至下颌。待到要呼救时一切痛苦陡然消失，没等她反应过来，岩浆似的灼烧热流就从腺体处炸开席卷身体每一角落。如同滔天巨浪般侵袭情潮这辈子都未曾体验，击得她头脑发昏几近失去意识。心脏被未知恐慌捏紧，她无比清楚地意识到事情严重性。

这原本是一个再普通不过的清晨，桌角的纯黑咖啡已经陪伴她度过一整夜。三分钟前正埋首于本季度财报的问题的她对于即将汹涌袭来的灾难毫无察觉，弯下腰捡拾滚落钢笔时听见大脑内部传来轻轻碎裂声，一阵天旋地转后令人绝望的发情就此开始。

为什么偏偏是现在？

她被烫得倒吸一口冷气，不知所措间嗅到甜腻浓稠到仿佛不属于自己的檀香，下意识拼命支起虚弱上身要去触碰空气循环系统的开关。即使是性命攸关时刻，对于omega身份被发觉的恐惧仍远远压过对身体状况的担忧。几次三番失败后快要急得哭出来，与开关的距离咫尺天涯，不得不跪在地上恢复体力后再作尝试。发情期的omega精神状态会变得比往常更脆弱敏感，随时会被发现的压力让她近乎崩溃。

李艺彤，李艺彤......

外面看似空无一人，但不久后会有职员提前赶来吃早餐，要是再不快点——

“啪”

清脆一响。嗡嗡风扇转动声随即在安静室内响起，紧接着是上锁时金属摩擦声。

“您怎么又发情了？昨天不是才做过吗？”声音平缓而带些遗憾，叙述着令人面红耳赤的事实。李艺彤半蹲下来仔细端详那张方寸大乱的脸，检查再三没有异状后才站起身。

视线中出现熟悉皮鞋，黄婷婷机械地缓慢抬头。始终如一的诚恳笑容映入眼帘，却让人没来由地感到陌生。今天的李秘书有股强烈违和感，还没来得及思考缘由，身体突然一轻，以公主抱的姿势被托到办公桌上。动作间衣料摩擦已经让出奇敏感的身体承受不住，在近距离感知到alpha的存在后本能渴望更是翻涌不止。她相信李艺彤明白眼下状况，咬牙命令着快点开始，却只见对方好整以暇解下腕表收起。

“我最近总是在担心您的身体。发情已经频繁到一周至少有三四次，没有几个omega受得了。”李艺彤垂下眸子，睫毛在眼睑投下小片阴影，“而且这些天花在做爱上的时间越来越多，这实在不太像是最讨厌浪费时间的您。”

“......那是我的自由。你到底想说什么？”不紧不慢动作让黄婷婷既恼火又焦急，身下的木桌似乎都已泛起潮意。

“其实是因为最近’上瘾‘了，对不对？”alpha一边脱去上衣外套一边轻轻解开衬衫袖口纽扣，语气听起来却不像是在征询，“想必当初隐瞒对抑制剂严重过敏这一事实，借口担心抑制剂影响工作来找我解决问题的时候也没想过身体会变成这样吧。”

“李艺彤！你为什么偷看我的病历？”最大秘密被人窥探的惊怒交加让嗓音骤然拔高差点破音，蔓延冷意短暂取代大脑中排山倒海欲望。

很不幸李秘书说的都是事实。数千万分之一的人口出生时体内就伴随对抑制药物原料的抗体，而被这概率砸中的黄婷婷又万幸地直至二十六岁才分化。独自度过难捱数次发情后立刻雇佣了这名听话尽责的alpha，这已经是两年前的事。可是最近几个月身体明明有得到满足，“胃口”却越发大了起来。不仅发情间隔越变越短，结束后想要再多来几次的念头也挥之不去，严重时工作间隙满脑子都是扯过身边那位秘书翻云覆雨的幻想。深感不妙的她咨询医生做了全面检查，得到的诊断是身体自发性增加发情频率来应对长期欲求不满，逐步引发成瘾。这份病历本应在两天前被秘密销毁，想不到落在李艺彤手中。

李艺彤并没有像往常那样被指出错误后立刻道歉，饱含深意目光在omega全身上下来回逡巡。正要开口说话，面前人突然身子一软倒进怀中，难以置信高热似乎可以灼伤手臂。

“我、我...之后再追究那种事情，跟现在无关......你快点。”黄婷婷实在忍耐不住，几近哀求道。眼下根本无暇责怪对方，理智被摧毁得乱七八糟，能顺畅讲出完整话语已实属不易。

“不要那么急，黄总。等我吃完抑制剂还要半小时才能开始。”alpha照旧舔舐亲吻后颈腺体，四溢檀木气息将情动彰显无遗。眼见娇嫩肌肤上泛起紧张，顺势安抚性落下数个满意的吻。

“别管那些了，快......”哀鸣听起来如同求救。

alpha低低笑着，从喉咙发出肯定嗯声。手上动作十分利索，解开皮带后不忘帮对方脱去全身衣物。扔开黏糊糊无用外衣，那总是包裹在西装内的纤瘦身躯第一次毫无保留裸露。以往解决欲望时为了方便只会脱掉下装，哪有机会看见这般胜景？李艺彤呼吸都停滞一瞬，眼神几乎要无法移开。拨开仍试图挡住重点部位的细瘦手掌，轻轻牵过它引向下身。附在omega耳边暧昧戏谑地道出要求，还不忘适时补充：“不做的话，就没办法满足您了。”

柔软灵活物体不停撩拨敏感处，黄婷婷意识沉浮间突然察觉不妥。反客为主的alpha似乎做得有些过火，擅作主张脱光别人不说，现在还敢无理取闹。印象中李秘书从来都是言听计从，今天像换了个人，反复挑战自己底线。二十八年来身为精英阶层的骄傲绝不允许这种事情发生，立刻使用平日命令语气斥责。对方听了却也不恼，仅仅淡然作出要离开的样子就让她败下阵来。

“呜......”

omega这辈子都从未直接接触过那个部位，自我催眠只是为了渡过眼前难关，强忍羞耻与屈辱将它整个握住套弄。那处皮肤很是细嫩，柱头被虎口处不停磨蹭，积极渗出前液打湿指间使滑动愈渐顺畅。半勃腺体在生涩动作下难耐发硬胀大，手掌逐渐要拢不住，似乎能触到皮下血管砰砰跳动。黏腻触感让她极为不适，联想到自己作为上级却被迫用手抚慰下属，干脆自暴自弃胡乱动作一气后便再也不肯听从指挥。

心高气傲的黄总竟然屈尊“帮助”自己，李艺彤内心获得无与伦比满足，识趣地并未要求更多。拍拍腰部示意稍等，迅速从暗格中取出避孕套戴好。她不是没想过乘人之危地不做措施，此时的omega一旦被内射必然会怀上，毕竟发情初衷便是为了繁殖而已。但是那并不是目前应该做的事。

将黄婷婷抱到桌沿，稍微调整至方便进入的位置。身下积的小滩粘液被抹开，沾湿价格不菲的定制原木办公桌。前端顶开不停吸吮的花瓣，然后毫不留情地一口气狠狠贯穿至最深处。omega骤然瞪大双眼，蜜穴显然没做好准备，花心措手不及被前端碾过数下，一阵应激性挤压后才发觉尝到了等待已久滋味。穴肉欣喜地包绕，矛盾般一面想要拼命绞紧一面又在尽力将腺体往深处吸，想尽办法从四面八方挤出快感。

被塞满的酥麻快感美好到让人寒毛倒竖，与单纯满足性欲相比更像是精确击中某种隐匿于灵魂内部的想望，仿佛沙漠中焦渴旅人痛饮最爱的美酒一般欲罢不能。积蓄至瓶颈的欲望眼见有了宣泄途径，反而变得躁动万分，开始动作的瞬间就差点被顶上高潮。黄婷婷神色迷乱而纠结，原则上来说并不该拥抱，但现在想让那人进得再深一点的念头完全占据大脑，于是被本能驱使着不由自主投入alpha怀抱。

从开始便打定注意给予最为极致快慰，每一次抽插都完全退出至穴口再尽根没入。大开大合顶弄间刻意推压褶皱，用上仿佛是要碾平般沉重力道加以攻击。以过往经验来看这也是omega弱点之一，果不其然收效相当良好，柔媚婉转呻吟逐渐在令人脸红耳热的肉体拍打声中间或响起。并非像先前所有性事那般只能被动接受，首次彻底掌握主动权的李艺彤也在理智断线边缘。那个总是高高在上、清冷禁欲的黄总经理正被自己欺负得话都说不清楚，满脸红晕眼神迷离，只有蜷缩身子战栗的份。肖想许久的场景竟成了真，快感从尾椎骨一路攀上脊椎直达大脑。腺体得到鼓励似的更加将湿热蜜穴搅得汁水四溅，在连续规律紧缩中发狠反复摩擦层层痴缠媚肉，不留情面大力折磨花径尽头幼嫩腔口。紧紧闭合的软肉每被撞击一次身体便随之痉挛一阵，这个过程越来越频繁，omega在不绝颤抖中连尖叫都支离破碎。潜意识恐惧前所未有的剧烈高潮，身体失控地不住挣扎却被有力臂弯按在怀中。她舒服到几乎失语，浑浑噩噩着被推到绝顶。

余韵汹涌而霸道，被过度冲击的她处于半呆滞状态。难以置信巅峰极乐要比自己主动时候强烈无数倍，这般新鲜感受诱得神经迅速产生依赖性；无限餍足中却诡异生出空虚，能感觉到自己还在不断泄出可耻液体润滑那根巨物，内部清晰传达着“还不够”的信号。尽管如此，欲望确实处于短暂低谷中，勉强找回零星清醒神智想要结束性事。今天一切都太过脱离既有正轨，循规蹈矩的黄婷婷隐隐恐惧着失控事态。

平日擅长以敏锐直觉发现商机、带领公司在商界所向披靡的黄总经理预感自然是准得可怕，下一刻眼前景象天旋地转，整个人被抵在办公桌上。几张方才还在研究的报表散落在面前，而现在它们变得又湿又皱，不用想都知道是什么造成的。羞耻心刺痛不已，一时间内心崩溃甚至无暇顾及自身糟糕处境。alpha并不打算研究对方发呆原因，握着腰窝便直接从后方再度贯穿。

“怎么、不按以前那样——啊！停下......”黄婷婷声音里满是惊慌，夹杂着一两声忽然拔高音调的呻吟。与主人抗拒表现相反，身体似乎极为喜欢被这种能插得极深姿势抚慰，马上就进入亢奋状态，毫不客气地吮吸品尝腺体。发情其实远未结束，潮热又开始在小腹处堆积。后入体位让她看不见李艺彤，只听见悠然嗓音传来。

“一会叫人开始，一会叫人停下。您不能这样任性。”似乎真的有意惩罚一般，下身抽送又加重几分力度，“我还没有成结，别急。”

印象中这是今天第二次看似良善的劝告，语气中暗含的威胁与不容置疑让黄婷婷升起被主宰的无力与耻辱。一串温柔的吻落上裸背，干燥唇瓣微刺触感激得那里有些麻痒。接着就是带有十足占有欲的略重撕咬，留下淡淡痕迹后再加深吮吻成艳色。眼前人浑身一颤，腰肢优美曲线尽数落在李艺彤眼底。腺体转而减缓动作一寸寸碾磨内壁，耐心抚过每处褶皱寻找着什么。粗糙凸起无从躲藏，很快被冠头试探性画着圈推碾几下。隐藏在褶皱间的那处以往并不容易被触碰，首次被抚慰的快感一下子就叫人承受不住。被从最脆弱处攻破，黄婷婷这下真的哭了出来，眼泪似乎绕过身体控制，不听使唤地蓄在潮红眼角淌落。

李艺彤被猛然包缠得极为舒适，渐渐加快活动腰身，像是为了驯服omega身体般对准那一小块位置狂风暴雨般拼命撞击。穴肉在几乎永无止境的凶暴鞭笞下瑟瑟发抖，吐出更多爱液裹住性器期望减缓摩擦。动作没几下omega就高潮了，花径抽搐着咬紧作乱异物，没想到却激怒了它使得动作更为狂猛。吸附其上的媚肉被生生带出体外些许，片刻后又随着插入被狠狠塞回穴内。内壁被摩擦炙热像是要融化，明明已经濒临极限仍不知羞耻般抽紧不断进出的腺体。耻骨互相磨蹭得愈加热烫，水液被激烈搅弄打成浑浊沫状，从交合处嘀嗒流淌到木质桌面上。

真是给这张桌子增添了难得的回忆。alpha颇为恶趣味地想。

“不要了...啊！快拔出来......”

omega低泣着承受一波强于一波的无边无际快感，不论是里面还是外面都抖得厉害。虽然嘴上不断否认，内心却无比清楚嗜欲的发情身体最期待的正是这般粗暴对待，大脑溶化般快感几乎瞬间把她压垮。 整个人如同坠入不间断高潮地狱，往往浑身疲软泄了身子没多久，下一刻就被插顶强迫着继续吃下多到不讲道理的要命快感；极乐连同成瘾后立即性满足在每一处神经炸开，再这样下去大概连自我都快不复存在。恐慌与残存理智使她作出违背天性选择，竟挣开alpha掌控扭动酸软身躯试图逃脱。

“拔出来？好吧。”李艺彤出乎意料地未加阻止，转而以责备语气询问道：“那之后的工作会议黄总打算怎么办？让公司所有人都知道您是个天天发情的omega吗？”

“不要......”尖细声音因内心剧烈动摇仿佛触之即碎。

“不要什么？”俯身贴近那具战栗身体，近距离欣赏光裸背部上淫靡红痕。

“不要拔、出来——呜......”嗫嚅着说出下流话语，omega双目迷茫，身心防线全面分崩离析在自己听来只是一根弦崩断的清响。

逃避行为多少惹怒了同样发情的alpha，看来十分有必要教训她长长记性。毫不怜香惜玉地将对方拖扯回身边，掐着腰窝不作任何停顿抵至最深的地方捣弄。空出那只手动作起初温柔至极，一路爱抚摩挲光滑肌肤来到胸前揉捏乳肉；半晌后还是按捺不住，爱不释手般拈起嫩红乳尖捏拧揪扯，不一会就把它玩弄得肿胀不堪。颈后腺体因过量释放信息素变成惹人怜爱的红肿，凑近下李艺彤第一次闻见混合麝香气味的檀香，显然是发情到极致才催发出如此不同气味，原本清幽出尘味道偏偏缠上几丝烟火气息。这使alpha兴奋不已，尖牙戏耍般轻刺，舌头再时急时缓舔舐敏感腺体，逗得它突突跳动却始终不去标记。三处性感带被同时触动，身下人缩起肩膀发出模糊不清哀鸣。细白指尖扣紧桌沿，手背上筋骨棱起，像是使出极大力气才不至于被顶下桌子。

黄婷婷无力地半阖着眸，分不清脸上湿漉漉的一片狼藉究竟是眼泪、汗水、还是唾液，又或许是这三者的混合物。身体还在高潮个不停，思维如同处于风雨中飘摇般断断续续。源源不断可怕快感几乎要从内部将自己撑破，却根本无从预测那人还能继续折腾多久。如果当初没有阻止服下那半片抑制剂，自己也不会坠入万劫不复深渊。她曾做过无数多决定，却从未有一次像现在这样陷入无尽后悔。模糊中察觉对方抽出腺体，接着身体就被翻了过来。

李艺彤抬起一条长腿架上肩膀，充满怜惜地从玉足开始按揉绷起过久僵硬的腿部。随后将虔诚亲吻印上小腿肚，以环住一侧大腿姿势挺进无力防备的花径。知道自己也接近极限，一改先前狂猛作风，以坚硬发烫顶端压着滑腻生殖腔口细细研磨。那里早已因为过多高潮变得烂熟，张开小嘴等待着灌满时却被出其不意使力碾弄。又舒服又瘙痒的感觉直冲omega大脑，腰身不受控制地大幅拱高，几乎要从办公桌上坐起来，另一侧腿部却比主人诚实得多，牢牢圈紧alpha不放。

“您平时好像对我没什么兴趣，”即使到了这种地步，李艺彤依旧一脸叫人挑不出破绽的真诚，”可病历上清清楚楚写着‘患者自述无法控制对秘书的过度性幻想’——”她不紧不慢按住骤然挣扎的omega，”真是虚伪啊。”

“不——不是、我没......呜！真的...没有，不会，求求你、不要说......”

仿佛是从这样羞辱语句中获得快感一般，omega口齿不清虚弱辩驳着达到了绝顶。成结的一瞬间只来得及用细白手掌掩住脸庞，伴随身体持续痉挛低声抽噎不止。

“好可怜。”看着全然失去平时余裕的黄总，李艺彤轻轻叹息着从旁取出一小瓶眼药水。看来发情期的omega无论哪里水都很多。离工作会议还有半小时，作为总经理当然不应该红肿着眼睛出席，一点处理还是十分必需的。

黄婷婷无力也无心做出任何反抗，手被温柔放置在两边，冰凉药液一滴滴渗进发热疼痛眼眶。alpha面容一下子变得朦胧模糊，她闭起双眸。脑海里从前那个李秘书似乎离自己越来越远，取而代之的是一个新的谁。可是到底哪个才是真实的李秘书？其实自己根本未曾认识过她。

“标记？”喉咙嘶哑到几乎无法发声。情潮暂且消退，如果没有标记作为压制永远也无法解脱。

“抱歉，我改主意了。”李艺彤露出十分不好意思神情，仿佛在真的为之道歉，“等您回来再说。现在该去工作会议了，黄总。”

  
黄婷婷脚步有些虚浮。眼前景象变得模糊失焦，唯一清晰的便是走廊尽头那扇总经理办公室大门。

近了，更近了。

手碰到与体温形成巨大反差的冰冷金属门把。

是好热？还是好冷？

然后她便跌进无边深渊中。  


-End-  


-番外：茶水间八卦-

"有听说吗？黄总最近状态好差，工作上还出了不少漏子。”

“那个工作狂？不会吧？”

“唔，好像还在厕所里晕倒，幸好李秘书及时赶到帮忙，不然不知道会怎样呢。所以这段时间她们一直形影不离，真好奇她们的关系，哈哈哈哈。”

“两个alpha也不能发生什么——我看你就是暗恋李秘书吧！”

“什、什么啊，才没有！”


End file.
